Confession
by Schlaftablette
Summary: Ein ganz normaler tag in Gevannis Leben, außer natürlich das er eine Seite an seinem 'Boss' entdeckt die er vorher noch nicht kannte. Aber schon immer mal sehen wollte...


**Titel: **Confession

**Untertitel: **Kleine Überraschungen

**Fandom: **Death Note

**Rating: **P12 Slash

**Pairing: **GevannixNear

**Disclaimer: ***räusper* Death Note gehört nicht mir, die vorkommenden Charaktere ebenfalls nicht und vielleicht mögen manche sagen „Die Idee gehört mir!", aber das ist mir jetzt egal. Ich verdiene hiermit kein Geld und werde es wahrscheinlich auch niemals, das ganze ist zum Spaß und zur Unterhaltung gedacht und ich möchte hiermit keinen angreifen, geschweige denn beleidigen oder jemandem Leid zufügen, sollte dem so sein: konsultieren sie einen Arzt oder so, ich kann nichts für sie tun.

**Confession**

_Kleine Überraschungen_

Heute war der Tag, der alle anderen Tage in den Schatten stellen sollte.

Der Tag an dem Stephen Gevanni etwas sehr wichtiges lernen sollte, doch davon hatte dieser noch überhaupt keine Ahnung.

Wie jeden Tag machte sich der ehemalige FBI Agent auf zu seinem Arbeitsplatz, einem unscheinbarem Gebäude in der Innenstadt Tokios.

Was dort passierte war streng geheim und das sollte es bis aufs weitere auch bleiben, weshalb hier nur so viel verraten wird: Kira würde es bald nicht mehr geben.

Ein kleines Lächeln bildete sich auf dem Gesicht des Schwarzhaarigen und sein Griff um seinen schwarzen Aktenkoffer wurde stärker, als er die Treppen in den sechsten Stock hochging.

Warum er die Treppe nehmen musste?

Der Fahrstuhl war seit gut zwei Wochen kaputt und an eine Reparatur war bis aufs weitere nicht zu denken, was ihn aber nicht wirklich störte.

Trotzdem musste er seufzen als er im vierten Stock ankam und sich kurz ausruhen.

Mit seinen 27 Jahren war er wohl nicht mehr der Jüngste, auch wenn das komplette Übertreibung war.

Er hatte nur sein Training etwas vernachlässigt, seit er nicht mehr beim FBI arbeitete.

Und das bekam er jetzt zu spüren, doch es brachte ja nichts.

Er schnaufte kurz und machte sich dann auf weiterzukommen, wenige Minuten später war er im sechsten Stock angekommen.

Er stand noch kurz vor der Tür, seufzte und machte sie auf.

Wie eigentlich immer war nicht abgeschlossen, etwas fahrlässig, aber naja.

Schnellen Schrittes machte er sich auf durch den Flur der Etage zu gehen und kam an einer weiteren Tür an, diese war aber mit einem Schlossmechanismus abgeschlossen.

Er hob seine rechte Hand, presste diese auf das Lesegerät, beugte sich etwas vor und ließ auch seine Augen einscannen.

Kurz darauf machte es klick und die Tür war offen.

Stephen wartete nicht eine Sekunde und ging sofort in den angrenzenden Korridor und nährte sich somit seiner Arbeitsstelle.

„Stephen, da bist du ja endlich~", flötete ihm Lidner entgegen und lächelte ihn müde an.

Sie war für die letzte Nachtwache zuständig gewesen und war deshalb wohl sehr müde, Stephen konnte sie gut verstehen, hatte er doch auch des öfteren das Vergnügen mit der Nachtwache gehabt.

„Tut mir leid, danke für die Nachtwache. Gehst du jetzt nach hause, oder bleibst du noch etwas?", während er sprach legte er seinen Aktenkoffer neben einem schwarzen Stuhl ab und wand sich der rechten Wand mit den Bildschirmen zu.

Der gesamte Raum war eigentlich eine Überwachungskammer, die ihnen ganz Tokio zeigte.

Die eine Wand gehörte ihm und zeigte den Westbezirk.

Lidners Wand war die linke und zeigte den gesamten Ostbezirk.

Die andere Wand war mit einem großen Bildschirm versehen, auf dem alle Bildschirme zu sehen waren und die andere war leer, nun ja bis auf die Eingangstür und einer Kiste mit Spielsachen, die unnatürlich sauber eingeräumt war.

Stephens Blick glitt durch den Raum und er fing an sich zu fragen wo sein Vorgesetzter denn war, denn eigentlich war Near immer schon vor ihm hier, oder wenn er die Nachtwache hielt in seinem Zimmer.

Manchmal blieb er auch die ganze Zeit bei dem Schwarzhaarigen, doch das kam eher selten vor.

„Ich geh gleich nach hause, muss nur noch ein paar Akten einpacken. Kommst du alleine klar?", etwas Besorgnis schwoll ihm entgegen, doch er versuchte diese mit einem kleinen Lächeln abzuwenden.

„Natürlich, sag mal, wo ist eigentlich Near?", wieder sah er sich um und als sein Blick auf Lidner landete verzog diese das Gesicht und seufzte einmal stark auf.

„Ich glaube er ist noch in seinem Zimmer, als ich ihn vorhin runterholen wollte, meinte er nur, dass er auf dich warten wollte. Ich habe wirklich keine Ahnung was mit diesem Kind los ist."

Seine Augenbraue verzog sich skeptisch nach oben und sein Blick wurde misstrauisch, warum sollte Near auf ihn warten wollen?

Doch sich über dessen Gedankengänge Gedanken zu machen war sowieso hoffnungslos, weshalb er es lieber gleich bleiben ließ und sich wieder aus dem Stuhl erhob, in den er sich während ihres Gespräches gesetzt hatte.

„Dann werde ich ihn mal holen gehen, ich wünsch dir noch einen schönen Tag. Komm gut nach hause." und mit diesen Worten setzte er sich in Bewegung und machte sich auf in den siebten Stock, wo zur Zeit sein Vorgesetzter nächtigte und lebte.

Lidner rief ihm noch einen schönen Tag hinterher und verschwand dann durch die Eingangstür nach draußen, er hörte nur ihre Absätze klacken und dann die Tür zu knallen.

Kaum war Lidner weg, war er auch schon vor der Tür zum siebten Stock angekommen und machte mit seinem Schlüssel die Tür auf.

In der ganze Wohnung war es relativ ruhig und als er durch die Zimmer ging, konnte er niemanden entdecken.

Mit einem weiteren Seufzen und den Gedanken, dass er langsam alt wurde, machte er sich auf den Weg zur Schlafzimmertür.

Ohne zu klopfen öffnete er diese und fand was er gesucht hatte.

Near lag mit angezogenen Beinen auf seinem Bett und schaute aus dem großen Fenster auf der linken Seite, sein Blick war abwesend und er schien Stephen noch nicht bemerkt zu haben, was dieser aber schnell änderte.

„Near, es ist langsam mal Zeit, dass du aufstehst. Kira fängt sich nicht von alleine."

Noch immer bewegte sich der Junge nicht und schaute weiterhin aus dem Fenster.

Stephen machte sich mit einem weiteren Seufzen auf zu seinem Bett und wollte ihn gerade bei seinen Schultern packen, als sich der Junge erhob und ihn mit undeutbarem Blick musterte.

„Ich möchte, dass du mir ein paar Fragen beantwortest.", seine Stimme duldete keinen Wiederstand und Stephen setzte sich leicht verwundert auf dessen Bettkante, blickte ihn fragend an und wartete augenscheinlich auf dessen Fragen.

Er war etwas neugierig, denn sonst wusste sein Vorgesetzter immer alles, ohne jemals falsch zu liegen und das war für einen siebzehnjährigen Jungen erstaunlich war, doch Stephen wusste mit wem er es zu tun hatte und war deshalb auf alles gefasst.

„Wieso bist du hier und nicht mehr beim FBI?", die Frage irritierte den früheren Agenten und er legte seinen Kopf etwas schief.

„Das willst du wissen? Ich dachte immer du wüsstest es."

„Ich kann es mir denken, nein, ich weiß es, ich möchte deine Glaubwürdigkeit testen, damit ich weiß wann du lügst.", Stephen seufzte und sah den Jungen vor sich an.

„Ich möchte Kira fangen und einsperren, einen besonderen Grund hat das aber nicht.", Near nickte und setzte zur nächsten Frage an, während er seine Beine wieder anzog und so Stephen gegenüber saß.

„Was hälst du von Lidner?", weiterhin war Nears Gesicht ernst, doch etwas Neugierdie schien in seinen Augen wieder.

„Sie ist eine sehr nette Person, manchmal etwas aufdringlich, aber ich mag sie. Warum willst du das wissen?", Near schüttelte nur seinen Kopf und setzte zur nächsten Frage an.

„Was würdest du tun wenn sie versuchen würde dich zu küssen?"

Mit immer mehr verwirrtem Gesicht sah er seinen Gegenüber an, dieser schien ganz ernst und wartete auf seine Antwort.

Near wollte Klarheit darüber haben, was der andere unter mögen verstand, für ihn war es wichtig alles über den zehn Jahre älteren zu wissen.

„Ich verstehe nicht ganz… Halle würde mich doch nie küssen, warum fragst du so etwas? Was interessiert es dich denn?"

„Antworte mir, Gevanni!"

„… Gut. Ich denke ich würde ihr sagen, dass so etwas nicht geht und ich sie nicht auf diese Weise mag, das mein Herz an jemand anders verschenkt ist und sich das auch nicht so schnell ändern würde, reicht dir das?", Near fing an unnatürlich zu kichern und nickte mit dem Kopf, Stephen verstand ihn im Moment wirklich nicht ein bisschen.

„Nun meine letzte Frage… Was würdest du machen wenn ich dir sagen würde, dass ich dich liebe?"

„W-Wie bitte?"

„Du hast mich schon verstanden… Beantworte meine Frage."

„Ähm, ähh, i-ich weiß nicht."

„Du weißt nicht? Bei Lidner war es dir klar, aber bei mir nicht?", Nears Gesicht legte sich schief und er sah seinen Gegenüber herausfordernd an.

„I-ich meine, ich w-wäre nicht… abgeneigt…", er schaute auf den Boden, wollte sich verschämt erheben, wurde aber an seinem Hemdärmel zurückgehalten.

„Was heißt das?"

Stephen reißte sich zusammen, drehte sich um und sah Near direkt in die Augen.

Wie er diese Augen doch liebte, ja, er liebte diesen Jungen, schon seit einiger Zeit konnte er nur an ihn denken und merkte immer mehr wie sehr er sich wünschte, dass sie Kira niemals fanden.

Kurz schloss er seine Augen, öffnete sie recht schnell wieder und beugte sich zu seinem Gegenüber runter.

Ihre Gesichter waren nur ein paar Zentimeter von einander entfernt, sie sahen sich in die Augen und beiden schlugen ihre Herzen bis zum Hals.

Eine leichte Röte hatte sich auf Nears Gesicht gebildet und voller Erwartung sah er Stephen an, er wusste nicht was jetzt kommen würde, doch irgendwie machte sich ein unbekanntes Kribbeln in seinem Bauch breit, wie immer wenn er dem anderen näher kam, als eigentlich vorgesehen.

„Das hier…", wisperte Stephen und lehnte sich weiter vor.

Fast berührten sich ihre Lippen, Near spürte Stephens warmen Atem auf seinen Lippen und wurde etwas röter im Gesicht, er schloss instinktiv seine Augen und dann passierte es.

Stephen hatte seine weichen Lippen auf die Nears gelegt und schloss ebenfalls seine Augen.

Sie wussten nicht wie lange sie sich schon küssten, doch mit einem Mal fing Stephen an seine Lippen gegen die des anderen zu bewegen, worauf dieser sofort einging.

Vorsichtig, fast so als könnte er den anderen verschrecken, ließ er seine Zunge gegen die bleichen Lippen stupsen und fuhr dessen Lippenlinie entlang.

Near musste verhalten aufkeuchen und ohne nachzudenken öffnete er seine Lippen und ließ die bittende Zunge ein.

Sie fuhr zärtlich über die Nears, umkreiste sie und brachte ihn fast um den Verstand.

Near spürte wie sich etwas in seiner Lendengegend regte und als sich Stephen zurückzog, dabei seine Zunge mit den Zähnen einfing und an ihr zog, fing er an zu zittern und leise zu keuchen.

„S-Stephen…", Nears Stimme war ein einziges Keuchen und mit verschleiertem Blick sah er in Gevannis Augen, konnte sich nicht von ihnen los reißen.

„Nate…", flüsterte dieser ihm ins Ohr und schon wieder wurde ihm wärmer, wie er seinen Namen ausgesprochen hatte, es brachte ihn um den Verstand.

„Ahhh…", wieder zog es in seiner Lendengegend und er presste seine Hände in seinen Schritt, was von seinem Gegenüber mit einem wissenden Lächeln beobachtet wurde.

„Macht dich das an… Wenn ich so mit dir rede, Nate?", wieder flüsterte er, legte dann seine Lippen an Nears Ohr und fing an an ihm zu knabbern, was den kleineren wieder zum aufstöhnen brachte.

Es gefiel Stephen mal die Kontrolle über seinen Vorgesetzten zu haben und genoss jeden einzelnen Moment.

Von Nears Ohr aus fuhr er mit seinen Lippen weiter, den Hals entlang und saugte schließlich an der haut, hinterließ so einen dunkelroten Fleck und leckte noch einmal darüber.

Near konnte nur noch keuchen, zu normalem Reden war er nicht mehr in der Lage.

In seinem Unterkörper zog es verdächtig und der Mann über ihm machte sich an seinem Schlüsselbein zu schaffen, erzeugte immer wieder kleine rote Flecken und brachte Near zum stöhnen.

Dessen Arme legten sich um seinen Hals und zogen ihn von dessen Schlüsselbein rauf zu seinem Gesicht um ihn wieder zu küssen.

Gierig fuhren ihre Zungen aneinander auf und ab, glitten von einen in den anderen Mund, machten sich an den Zahnreihen zu schaffen.

Ihr Atem beschleunigte sich immer weiter und als sie sich lösten schauten sie sich Lust verschleiert entgegen.

„Nate…", es war wieder nur ein Flüstern und schon verschwand der Kopf des Schwarzhaarigen an Nears Hals.

Dieser keuchte wieder auf, als Stephen mit einem Mal in seine zarte Haut biss und leicht an ihr zog.

Entschuldigend fuhr er weiter nach unten, knöpfte des Weißhaarigen Hemd weiter auf und entfernte es von dessen Schultern.

Seine Zunge fuhr bis zum kleinen Bauchnabel und tauchte in diesem ab, Nears Keuchen war wie Musik in seinen Ohren.

„S-Stephen… Ich fühle mich so komisch… Mach doch w-was…", wieder drückte Near seine Hände in seinen Schritt, versuchte so die sich aufrichtende Erregung zu unterdrücken, doch das wurde von dem Größeren nicht geduldet.

Flink nahm er Nears Hände in seine und führte sie über dessen weißem Haupt zusammen, hielt den Kleineren nur mit einer Hand fest und grinste ihn verführerisch an.

Nears Atem ging schnell und mit verklärtem Blick sah er an sich herunter, beobachtete Stephens freie Hand die sich auf den Weg zu seinem Unterleib machte.

Kurz strich sie ihm noch über den Bauch, dann verschwand sie in seiner Boxershorts und legte sich fest um seinen Penis.

Near musste immer wieder stöhnen, immer wenn Stephens Hand auf und ab fuhr, ihn streichelte und ihm wurde immer heißer.

Nach einigen auf und ab Bewegungen, befreite der ehemalige Agent seinen Vorgesetzten von seiner Hose und zog dessen Unterhose gleich mit aus, warf sie unbeachtet einfach irgendwo in das Zimmer.

Der Weißhaarige hatte das Gefühl unter Gevannis Blick zu schmelzen, denn dieser saugte ihn fast mit seinen beobachtenden Blick auf, wollte er sich doch alles genauestens einprägen.

Nates Hände waren immer noch über seinem Kopf zusammengehalten und er fing an zu zappeln, da ihn seine Erregung wieder schmerzte, Stephen sollte endlich etwas tun.

Nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit fing dieser sich wieder und setzte ein schelmisches Grinsen auf, bestimmt drückte er den Kleineren wieder nach unten und hielt ihn mit einer Hand auf dem Bett.

Ein Schnauben ertönte als Protest, doch wurde Near wieder still als er eine Hand an seinem Anus fühlte.

Er hielt die Luft an und verspannte sich etwas als der erste Finger in ihn eindrang, immer tiefer, versuchte ihn zu weiten.

Um ihn von dessen Schmerzen abzulenken fing Stephen wieder an leicht über die angeschwollene Erregung des Kleinen zu streichen, womit er sichtlich Erfolg hatte.

Nach kurzer Zeit folgte ein zweiter und schließlich ein dritter Finger, die den Kleinen mit Scherenschnittartigen Bewegungen langsam um den Verstand brachten.

Immer wieder stöhnte er auf und als die Finger einen bestimmten Punkt in ihm trafen, saugte er hektisch Luft in seine Lungen.

Dieses Gefühl, diese gesamten Gefühle, sie waren ihm so fremd und doch einfach nur wunderschön, erregend, was nicht minder an seinem Partner in diesem Spiel lag.

Dieser zog langsam seine Finger aus seinem Partner zurück und strich noch einmal leicht über dessen Erregung, ließ dann ganz von ihm ab und hob Nears Becken etwas an.

Vorsichtig positionierte er sich vor dessen Eingang und schaute ihn noch einmal fragend an.

„M-Mach schon, ich halt d-das nicht länger aus, ahhh…", das ließ sich der Schwarzhaarige nicht zweimal sagen und führte seinen Penis in Nears Anus ein, sofort umfing ihn eine erregende Enge und er keuchte leise auf.

Kurz verkrampfte sich der Kleinere und zog scharf die Luft ein, dass es so weh tun würde hatte er nicht gedacht.

Um ihn von seinen Schmerzen abzulenken umfasste Stephen wieder Nates Erregung und fing an sie sacht zu streicheln, was den Anderen wieder zum Keuchen brachte.

Immer tiefer versenkte er sich in Nate und verharrte kurz als er ganz in ihm war, genoss den Moment und die Enge um seinen Penis.

Nach einem kurzem Moment zog er sich wieder aus ihm zurück, nur um härter wieder in ihn zu stoßen.

Immer wieder versenkte er sich in dem Kleineren, der bald darum bettelte ihn härter und schneller zu nehmen.

Beide keuchten in Ekstase und verbanden wieder ihre Lippen miteinander, begannen einen feurigen Zungenkuss.

Bald darauf kamen beide, Stephen in ihm und Nate auf seinen Bauch, mit einem kräftigen Stöhnen.

Erschöpft ließ Stephen sich auf den Unteren fallen und verharrte dort einen Moment, zog sich mit einem Keuchen aus dem Anderen zurück und legte sich dann neben ihn in das weiche Bett.

Nate hatte seine Augen geschlossen und genoss den Nachklang seines Orgasmus in vollen Zügen, bis er nach ein paar Minuten seine Augen öffnete und sich zu dem Anderen drehte um ihn anschauen zu können.

Ihre Blicke verfingen sich und Gevanni zog ihn einfach in seine Arme, legte eine Hand auf seinen Kopf und die andere auf seine Hüfte, presste sich regelrecht an den Anderen.

„Was sind wir jetzt?", wisperte Near an die Brust des Schwarzhaarigen und versteckte dort seine geröteten Wangen.

„Was möchtest du denn sein?", wisperte Gevanni ihm als Gegenfrage zu, küsste einmal seine weißen Haare und vergrub sein Gesicht in diesen.

„Ich möchte mit dir zusammen sein."

„Ich liebe dich auch."


End file.
